Ways Kitty Annoys everyone else on a Daily Basis
by JottRomyKurrtyfan32
Summary: Almost everybody can tolerate Kitty but sometimes the X-Men and their friends and foes cannot STAND HER. Finally these are ways Kitty annoys the x-men on a daily basis. Each chapter shows her annoying one person, either friend or foe in which the X-Men have encountered.
1. Annoying Scott

Chapter one Annoying Scott

"Hey Scott!" Kitty Pryde exclaimed, in her annoying yet cute Valley Girl voice. "So what are you, like, doing to your car?" She peered under the hood of Scott's car.

'_Oh GOD! Please take me now! Please Lord if you love me take me now please I am __**BEGGING**__ you.' _thought Scott, as he changed the oil in his car.

"I'm changing the oil," Scott replied, "wanna help?" he shocked himself as he couldn't believe he just asked Kitty Pryde to help change the oil in his car.

"Sure!" Kitty exclaimed. "So what can I do to help?"

"All you need to do right now is get me a glass of nice cold Valley Dew Pitch Black(parody of Mountain Dew Pitch Black)," Scott told her.

"Okay!" Kitty exclaimed excitingly. She bounced off to the kitchen.

'_Thank GOD she's gone' _thought Scott.

About 2 minutes later Kitty came back.

"Here ya go! Logan handed it to me, he said he **spiked it? **I don't know what that means but he said it would take the pain away," Kitty replied.

'_Thank you Logan'_ Scott thought. "Okay Kitty can you just pour this oil into that hole right there?" Scott asked, pointing to the hole.

"Okay, Scott do you like, love Jean as in like more than friends? Like, do you want to like marry her?" Kitty asked.

Scott had counted all the 'likes' in Kitty's sentence 4 was too many on his account. He took a sip of his spiked Valley Dew Pitch Black.

"Scott am I doing this right? Is it supposed to flow over like this? It does not like totally seem that way," Kitty told him,

"KITTY NO! YOUR GONNA MAKE IT BLOW UP!" Scott exclaimed, forgetting he turned on the motor to listen to the radio. "RUN!"

They ran for shelter. Scott's car exploded but then the explosion was stopped, by Jean.

"Scott I am like so sorry," Kitty said.

"Kitty," Scott said, holding back tears and trying to control his tempter at the same time.

"Yeah Scott?" Kitty asked.

Scott finally told Kitty what he'd been meaning to tell her for a VERY long time.

"YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE! YOU RUINED MY CAR, not just once but FIFTEEN DIFFERENT TIMES! KITTY I SWEAR IF LANCE EVER MARRIES YOU I HOPE HE FIGURES OUT A WAY TO MAKE YOUR MOUTH GO ON _MUTE_ WHEN YOU START TALKING AND YOU NEVER STOP TALKING! YOU JUST TALK AND TALK AND TALK AND TALK AND YOU NEVER SHUT UP! I CAN HEAR YOU TALKING IN YOUR SLEEP AND YOU NEVER SHUT UP! I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HECK ROGUE CAN STAND IT BUT THERE ARE DAYS THAT IVE BEEN TEMPTED TO GO INTO YOUR ROOM AND PUT DUCT TAPE ON YOUR MOUTH. KITTY PLEASE SHUT UP! Just SHUT UP FOR MORE THAN 2 MINUTES AND IT WILL FEEL LIKE AN ETERNITY!" Scott screamed at the top of his lungs he continued talking, in a quieter voice, "I'm so sorry if I hurt your feeling but someone had to say it. Please Kitty, you talk waaaaayyyy too much. I'm so sorry if I shouted but please, you made me madder and madder by the second and I finally blew a gasket."

"S-Scott, I-I'm like, so-soo sorry," Kitty said, scared.

"Oh and please stop saying like 400 times in every sentence you sound like a tv show girl when you say that," Scott said

"I'll like, try, to like, not like, say like, like in like every like sentence," Kitty teased.

"Kitty….," Scott told her, really wanting to hit her by then

"Yes Scott?" Kitty asked.

"SHUT UP!" Scott shouted.

"Like okay Scott, GAWD!" Kitty exclaimed. She kneed him hard then stalked into the mansion.

"Oh my gosh Scott, you are my hero!" Jean said. After she had stopped the explosion. "I've been wanting to say that to her for like forever."

"Join the club," Logan said in his gruff voice, joining them.

"WE LOVE YOU SCOTT!" the entire mansion minus Kitty shouted.

"Ah got it on video. Man ah cant wait to play it back for Kitty one day." Rogue said, 'I even got her sayin like a million times to show her how stupid she sounds."

"Guys guys, vhe can't keep doink zhis to her," Kurt said. Walking over.

"Kitty Pryde is the most annoying person on the planet mate," Pryo said, walking over.

"Oh my gosh I know right?" Sabretooth said, walking over.

"Creed, this is the only thing we agree on," Logan said.

"Oh yes," Sabretooth replied, "Logan you have no idea how much I hate her. I hate her more than I hate you and that's saiyan something."

Everybody even the X-Men's enemies came over.

"Xavier you need to control that girl she just wont stop talking," Magneto added.

"Erik I've tried," replied Charles Xavier.

"We love her and we hate her," Scott said. The rest of the X-Men agreed. So did Lance Alvers, Kitty's boyfriend.


	2. Annoying Sabretooth, Wolverine

Chapter 2 Annoying Sabretooth, Logan and Gambit

It was a beautiful June day at the X-Mansion. Kitty Pryde stretched and opened her eyes. It was Saturday morning, the day she usually went on a mall crawl with Lance. She sat up and grabbed her phone and turned it on. Immediately a text from Lance popped up it said

'_Kitty, I cn't go 2 the mall with u 2day, Magneto has decided 2 make us clean the mansion, Idk y since he don't live here. Sorry love ya n hope u have fun'_

'Great' Kitty thought, 'now I have to go on my own.' She quickly got an idea. She jumped out of bed and after getting ready wearing a new green shirt and capris, ran downstairs to breakfast. Logan, was the only one sitting at the table.

"Good morning Mr. Logan! Where do the Acolytes live?" asked Kitty, hugging Logan, who usually did not like to be hugged so early in the morning.

"In Scott's butt," Logan replied sarcastically, "wait Half-Pint, you aint lookin for Sabretooth are you?"

"Actually I am, ever since I got my license I wanna go to the mall and I need a shopping buddy, plus he like totally needs to accessorize his costume some, it like totally looks so dull," replied Kitty.

"Half-Pint no! It's too dangerous unless I go with you."

"Wait Mr. Logan are you actually volunteering to go to the mall with me?"

"Yes, Kitten, I am," sighed Logan. "I've been bored out of my skull ever since we defeated Apocalypse."

"Cool! But you and Mr. Sabretooth cannot fight today or I'll tell Professor Xavier," Kitty replied.

"Mr. Sabretooth?" asked Logan.

"Shut up dumb butt(really another word)!" Kitty replied.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH KITTEN!" Logan exclaimed.

They got to Magneto's and the Acolytes place and searched out Victor Creed Sabretooth. Logan went up to Victor.

"Look dude, Kitty needs someone to go shopping with her and I don't want to pick a fight so will you please come cause I do NOT want to get stuck shopping alone with that demon," he said.

Victor stroked his chin with his finger that had a long furry claw on it. Then eyed Logan suspiciously.

"What's the catch Runt?" he asked.

"No catch, I just don't want to get stuck with Half-Pint alone, she's going through some changes and neither Jean nor Rogue wanted to go," replied Logan, "so can we just put the past behind us for one day? For Half-Pint here?"

"Weeelllll I guess sooooo, but only if you buy me a corndog," Victor replied.

"Deal!" Logan exclaimed, "Hey wanna have a corndog eating contest?"

"You're so gonna lose," Sabretooth grinned.

"Gambit wan come tew," added Remy Lambeu, who was also Gambit.

"Go ahead Remy come on the more the merrier!" Kitty exclaimed. "We can like so totally like shop for like make up and for like, clothes, and for like, lipgloss, and nail polish, and-"

"Kitty please just quiet, text some one on your phone and annoy them," said Logan.

"Okay Mr. Logan," Kitty said, happily. She ran back to the car.

"Alrighty then, should be ditch her and go out the back way or just suffer today?" Sabretooth asked.

"Remy votes suffer!" replied Gambit

"Suffer with invisible earplugs?" Logan offered.

"I'm Wa-a-a-a-I-ting!" Kitty called, impatiently.

"Out in a sec Kitten!" called Logan, he groaned and the 3 men went outside.

When they arrived at the mall, Logan made a fast retreat for the bathroom. "I'm gonna pee for three hours so I wont have to deal with Kitty" he told Sabretooth. He entered the bathroom and screamed loudly "CREED! HELP!"

What happens next? Sorry its so short, i just got home from a mission trip and im really tired


	3. Quick UPDATE!

Hey guys. Sorry for the delay, I'm trying to think of new ways to get Logan annoyed and scared by whats about to happen in the second half of the story, I might make this story in to several more chapters then work on a different one. If anyone has any ideas just please don't hesitate to ask we're all friends here, Oh and PM me if you want to know my name This is just an update on the stories. so if you want you can help me to decide what Logan finds in the bathroom that has him so freaked out.


	4. Annoying sabretooth and Wolverine part 2

Ways Kitty Annoys Everyone else Chapter 3 Annoying Sabretooth, Logan, and Gambit part 2 basically this chapter is backfiring itself and making Kitty get annoyed by Gambit. Which then leads to her annoying Sabretooth and Logan

"CREED HELP!" Logan exclaimed

Sabretooth ran into the Men's room.

"LOGAN! Why are you scared of a mouse?" he asked, angrily.

"Creed you don't understand, you never will, you'll never understand. This is why I hate you, I hate you because you never understood me and because every year on my birthday you try to kill me just to prove you can!" Logan cried, in terror.

Sabretooth walked over and picked up the beautiful brown field mouse. The mouse had big brown eyes and soft chocolate brown fur. He left the bathroom holding the mouse and let it go outside the mall. Then he came back inside where Logan was washing his hands at the sink in the Men's room.

"Listen Logan, I know I haven't always been there for you but-"

"Save it and lets just get on with our corndog eating contest that I **know** you will lose," interrupted Logan, growling angrily. He pushed past Sabretooth who had started washing the mouse germs off his hands and left the bathroom. He ran into Kitty who was running away from Gambit.

"GAMBIT GET AWAY! I HATE YOU! You're so gross!" screamed Kitty, "Mr. Logan HELP! He wont leave me alone, he wants me to help him sell out the board game store of cards." Logan laughed.

"Half-pint, now you know how we feel about you dragging us places we don't want to go," he told her, laughing.

"I'm sorry Mr. Logan," Kitty replied.

"Hey Kitty! Come on, Gambit didn't mean to scare ya, come one cherie!" Gambit exclaimed, walking over to them.

"Fine, we are only going to buy ONE deck of cards not 300," Kitty warned him. They walked back to the table game store called "Board Games, Cards and so Many More"

"YES! We're finally rid of Kitty, come on Creed get out here!" Logan cried, triumphantly.

When Sabretooth came out, they ran to the food court to start the corndog eating contest. About 10 minutes later, Kitty came back without Gambit.

"Mr. LOGAN! Gambit has been driving me crazy this entire time, can I hang out with you guys?" she asked.

"Kitten, Victor and I are doing guy things, no you may not hang out with us," Logan replied.

Kitty gave Logan and Sabretooth the puppy dog eyes, complete with tears.

"Pleeaaaassseee?" she begged.

"FINE!" Logan cried, "Creed, you watch her, im gonna go buy a beer, I really need to get half drunk."

"Buy me a beer too!" Victor replied.

"No!" Logan told him.

"Come on! I apologized for almost killing you," Victor begged.

"Someone needs to drive home," Logan said.

"OH I WILL!" Kitty shouted.

"NOOOOOOOO!" everybody in the mall shouted.

Kitty scoffed and stormed off to the girl's bathroom screaming in absolute rage. As she was walking, her phone vibrated with a text from Lance.

_Hey Kitten! Hope you're having a great day, I might stop by later this afternoon to see you, love ya_

_-Lance_

"Lance you have no idea what I've been through today," Kitty said to her phone, pushing open the doors to the bathroom. She texted him back

_Lance I miss you_

_-Kitty_

When Kitty returned she decided to make matters a lot worse for Logan and Victor.

"Mr. Logan I want to go home! I want to go home now!" She exclaimed, clearly in a bad mood.

"What's the matter Kitten? Please tell me it's not PMS," Logan told her, immediately regretting the words that came out of his mouth.

Kitty hit him.

"No you Dill hole! I just want to go home!" she replied.

"OW! Kitten that hurt!" Logan told her.

"Don't you 'Kitten' me you hairy furball!" Kitty told him.

"Logan, it's PMS" Sabretooth told Logan.

"VICTOR YOU'RE A HAIRBALL!" Kitty screeched, phasing through Sabretooth then punching him in the back.

"That's it! We are going home and you are grounded!" Logan told her.

As they were driving home, Kitty said,

"Mr. Logan, my stomach hurts!"

"I told you not to eat so many French fries, Half-Pint," Logan replied, "are you going to be okay?" he finally felt some concern considering how annoyed and mad he was at her at the moment.

"I think so oh and sorry I lashed out at you, I guess it was PMS I know I can be annoying," Kitty told him.

"Half-pint, it's okay," Logan replied, he grinned and touched her shoulder.

After they dropped Gambit and Sabretooth off and Kitty continuously talked about how much she spent on clothes they went to the X-Mansion and ran into Lance who was holding flowers.

"I'm grounded Lance so I can't hang," Kitty told him.

"No you're not, not from seeing Lance, you can only talk to him here for 2 weeks, then you are ungrounded," Logan told her.

"Thank you Mr. Logan," Kitty said.

"Yes, thanks Wolverine," Lance said.

"No problem, kiddos, now im going to go get a drink," Logan said. He walked off as Kitty hugged Lance.


	5. Annoying Pyro

Chapter 4 Annoying Pyro

*Im not sure how color blindness works with colors like purple so bare with me

"PYRO! GET OUT OF THE BASE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" shouted Magneto. "You have given me the largest headache in the HISTORY of headaches! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" He threw Pyro out of the building with his powers. "AND DON'T COME BACK TIL SUNDOWN!" He slammed the door

"Geeze the bloke didn't even appreciate the tiger(Australian accent) I gave him." moaned Pyro in his Australian accent. "I think I'll go terrorize the X-Mansion," He proceeded to ride to the X-Mansion on his flaming motorcycle. Luckily he was color blind or he would've seen that it was purple instead of blue.

Pyro arrived at the mansion pretty quickly. He managed to hop the fence and sneak in before the security cameras caught him. He snuck behind trees and fountains and finally made his way inside. He realized Kitty and scott were the only ones home and Kitty happened to be in the kitchen baking. Pyro went inside the kitchen.

"Hi Kitty, don't mean no harm, just wanted to see watch you were cooking," said Pyro.

"Oh hey John, how'd you get past the sensors?" Kitty asked.

"Do you really wanna know?" Pyro asked.

"Not really," replied Kitty, "anyhow I'm making muffins, wanna taste one?"

"Sure," Pyro replied. He took a big bite out of the muffin, then spat it out in disgust. "What the devil are these? This does NOT taste like a muffin, move over Shelia and let me show you how it's done!"

"Okay fine if your such the expert go ahead!" cried Kitty, angrily slamming the beater and whisk into Pyro's hands.

Just then Scott walked in to get a snack.

"Oh no Kitty are you baking again?" he cried.

"I was til Pyro made fun of my cooking, he said it wasn't even as good as cement and that's saying something," complained Kitty.

"I did not!" seethed Pyro, accidentally flinging batter into Kitty's eyes.

"JOHN I'M WEARING CONTACTS! OW! OW! MY EYES! OH IT BURNS!" Kitty screamed, starting to cry. "OW!" she ran to the sink and took her contacts out, rinsed them, dried them carefully and grabbed her glasses and put them on. Then she put her contacts in the cleaning solution.

"Kitty are you okay?" asked Scott, trying not to laugh at Kitty's expense.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kitty replied, "but I want revenge." She got the bowl of batter and dumped it on Pyro's head.

"HEY! You're more annoying than Magneto is when he gets drunk!"

"Come on that's gotta at least be a little funny," said Scott.

"Oh it's hilarious, last time he was drunk which was on Halloween, he ran through the neighborhood naked yelling 'I'm a lady im a lady' in Russian," explained Pyro.

Scott laughed and turned to Kitty.

"Kitty, this batter is like cement what did you put in it?" he asked.

"Uh… you don't wanna know," said Kitty. "Okay fine, I put baking powder instead of soda, that stuff is like cement when it hits water!"

"KITTY!" Scott and Pyro shouted.


	6. Annoying Rogue

Yes! Finally got the time to upload Chapter of "Ways Kitty Annoys everyone else on a Daily Basis" sorry guys for the long wait. I've been working on CSI Miami fics and I've been super busy cuz I was in a wedding and all that stuff so here's Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Annoying Rogue

Kitty Pryde skipped into the kitchen the morning after her baking fiasco with Pyro. She found Rogue sitting at the table on her black laptop with the red paint that looked like blood drops on it writing up Dracula fan fiction.

"Hi Rogue! Whatcha doing?" asked Kitty, grabbing a handful of peanuts from the bowl on the table.

"Writing fan fiction. Kitty you just walked in the kitchen and already you are annoying me," said Rogue.

"Like, how, like rude, of you to like, say that. By the way, has Lance like, called me yet?' asked Kitty.

"No," replied Rogue, bitterly, she kept typing on the keyboard.

"Ok so who's cuter, Ryan Wolfe or Eric Delko from CSI Miami?" asked Kitty.

"Oh definitely Delko," replied Rogue.

"NO! Ryan! He's like, so, like, like so like, totally, HAWT!" exclaimed Kitty.

Rogue snapped and shouted,

"KITTY WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?! I'M TRYING TO WRITE A FANFICTION FOR ENGLISH CLASS AND FRANKLY I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH YOU BEING AN ANNOYING LITTLE YOU KNOW WHAT! IF YOU CONTINUE TO ANNOY ME I WILL BEAT YOU SENSELESSLY TILL YOU BLEED AND CRY THEN I WILL SHOVE YOUR HEAD INTO THE TOILET AND GIVE YOU A FREAKING SWIRLY! NOW SHUT UP OR FEAR MY WRATH! GOSH KITTY DON'T YOU HAVE A LIFE?!" Kitty grinned, knowing she'd hit Rogue's last nerve and started singing:

_This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was,_

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because ._

_This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was,_

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because ._

_This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was,_

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because ._

_This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was,_

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because ._

_This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was,_

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because ._

_This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was,_

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because ._

Until finally Rogue snapped, got up and chased Kitty out of the kitchen all around the mansion screaming and trying to catch her.

"KITTY GET OVER HERE SO I CAN MURDER YOU!"


End file.
